


Freedom Run

by abyssinred, crudescere



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cock Worship, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, in a weird sort of way, mentions of drinking, pervert Jaebeom, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssinred/pseuds/abyssinred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: They didn't think Jaebeom could do it. Jaebeom didn't thinkhecould do it. But he did. Jaebeom was able to identify Jinyoung through the sight of his dick alone.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Freedom Run

**Author's Note:**

> something we did for fun. hope you enjoy!

Jaebeom feels uneasy. The afternoon sun is bearing down on his skin, scorching and making him sweat. The wind does little to alleviate the stifling feeling in his chest. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he looks around the open field he is in, where a steady crowd is gathering. He isn’t even supposed to be here. He feels like he’s sticking out like a sore thumb even though he tried his best to dress casually to fit in – though his friends constantly tease him that his wardrobe of baggy shirts and sweatpants couldn’t possibly be any more casual. 

You wouldn’t think that he's a student of one of the most premier universities of the country. Not to mention one of the most expensive. His tuition for a semester could probably feed a family of three for life. 

But he was raised well by his parents to be frugal even with his riches. So he isn’t really the one to show off his wealth. Unlike some of his friends, Bambam and Jackson. Both of his friends are also in prestigious and expensive schools like he is. They splurge on clothes and accessories any chance they get. Even Mark, who goes to the same university as him, probably has no limit on how much he can spend – the guy keeps offering to pay for food, no matter how insanely expensive, and he would always have the latest phone model in the market as soon as it’s, well, in the market. 

Speaking of Jackson, Jaebeom looks to his side and sees him being restless with excitement, even more than his usual self. He could easily blame Jackson for the predicament he’s in right now. He can, he _wants_ to. But it’s also partially his fault that he succumbed to Jackson’s relentless teasing. So here he is, in the middle of a crowd of students, in the country’s top university, waiting for the most famous _Freedom Run_ event to start. 

Being friends with a bunch of rowdy teenagers, it’s obvious that high school would be one hell of a roller coaster ride. Jaebeom would rather be dead in a ditch than admit it, but he loved seeing his friends everyday and all the shenanigans they’ll ensue – what trouble they’ll cause during lunch time, or which arcade game they’ll bet on after class. 

It was a bit bittersweet when they all received their college entrance exam results and found that they all got accepted to different universities. Mark got accepted into the same university as him, though with a different major. Jaebeom felt at ease that he has at least someone from high school who will be with him during college. 

They knew it would be difficult. College life isn’t a walk in the park. But they all promised each other that they would keep in touch and would try to hang-out as often as they can.

As much as it is difficult to part with your friends, Jaebeom found it more difficult to part with his childhood best friend and boyfriend, Jinyoung. They had been together since they were infants, seeing as their mothers were friends. They literally grew up together and have never been apart. Their mothers insisted they go to the same school together and they always hung-out at each other’s houses after class. 

During highschool, they realized that they were feeling more than just brotherly love for one another. Well, more like their friends realized and had gotten fed up with their pining and obvious sexual tension. 

So they did what any good samaritan would do. They locked them up in the janitor’s closet and dared them to play Seven minutes in Heaven. They all got a good beating from Jinyoung after that, but they said it was worth it. Until they got sick of all the loving stares and kisses Jaebeom and Jinyoung were giving to one another.  
  


_“You’d think the heart eyes would stop when you finally get together. C’mon guys you’ve been pining for ages! When will your honeymoon phase be over?”_ _  
_ _  
_

_“Shut the fuck up, Jackson, we’ve been together for a week.”_

Even though Jaebeom was saddened that Jinyoung will go to a different university than him, he planned ahead and took care of the distance as best as he could, and asked Jinyoung to live with him in an off campus apartment which is near to both their universities. Jinyoung was worried that he won’t be able to afford the rent or the bills, but Jaebeom assured him that he doesn’t need to pay anything, just, maybe, pitch in for groceries and part of the household chores. 

Jinyoung didn’t give his answer for a while. Face brooding and lips taut in a straight line, Jaebeom had become worried. _Did I offer too much? Maybe this is a mistake. Asking him to live with me is a big step in our relationship. Maybe I went too far._ But before Jaebeom could spiral to a nervous breakdown, Jinyoung hugged him tightly and gave him a big, wet kiss on the lips, saying that he was thinking too much and yes he’ll happily live with him. 

Jaebeom was over the moon and had never been any more happy, spending a life of domesticity with Jinyoung. 

Jaebeom is pushed out of his thoughts when someone bumps into him. The person immediately apologizes and hurries to the front of the crowd. Jaebeom is then reminded why he’s here in the first place. Ever since Jinyoung and Youngjae got into the country’s top university, their friend group has been pestering them if they will join the university’s famous Freedom Run. 

Anyone and everyone knows the event. One must be living under a rock to not know about it. It’s a once a year tradition for students to voluntarily run around the university campus as a sign of protest to contemporary national issues. There’s a catch though. They would have to run around naked. Why? Apparently it’s a tribute to the university’s mascot, a nude man with arms stretched wide and facing the sky who symbolizes a selfless offering of one's self to the country. It’s patriotic, really, if you ask Jaebeom. But he isn’t very comfortable with the idea of nude men running around campus to make that statement.

Jaebeom groans when another person bumps into him as they make their way to the front. He looks around the field and sees that a lot more people have gathered.

  
“Why are we standing here anyway?” Jaebeom whines. “It’s too crowded. Can’t we watch the event from somewhere else?”

  
“No, man, come on. You know this is the best place to watch the event! The runners will start coming out of the main hall and will come back here in the end. So we get to see the start and the end of the event!” Jackson exclaims enthusiastically. Jaebeom has always thought of his friend to be unnecessarily invested in events that included stripping. No wonder Jackson was able to convince all of them.

  
“You mean we’ll see their dicks first and their asses last,” Mark adds, which earned laughs from all of their friends. 

Jaebeom just sighs. “Remind me why we’re here again?” He’s starting to question his sanity.

“Because we need to see if Jinyoung-hyung is going to be one of the runners,” Yugyeom answers with mirth in his eyes.

  
“How will we even know? Their faces will be covered by masks anyway. You just want to see naked men running around and stare at their bouncing dicks.” Jaebeom’s patience is really wearing thin.

  
“That’s why you’re here! I’m sure you can identify Jinyoung-hyung by just his dick,” Bambam adds while patting Jaebeom at the back. 

  
Jaebeom feels his face heat up at that, from the base of his neck to the tip of his ears. It’s no secret to their friend group that he and Jinyoung have an active sex life. They were teenagers when they got together and, of course, they would give in to their hormones and ever increasing libido. And especially now that they live together, they have probably already fucked on every possible surface in their apartment – but that doesn’t mean that their friends need to know what happens in their bedroom, or outside of it.  
  


“I-I’m not that much of a pervert!” Jaebeom stutters, clearly affected by Bambam’s remark. 

Jackson, on the other hand, is very much amused. “Don’t worry, hyung. We’re not judging you. But weren’t you also the one who said Jinyoung’s ass is better than the university’s mascot?”

  
Well, Jaebeom can’t deny that. After taking the entrance exam a year ago, they were checking out the nude statue of the university’s mascot and Bambam commented that the statue has a nice ass. Jaebeom, being whipped to the moon and back for his boyfriend, absentmindedly rebutted and said Jinyoung’s ass was better. That led to non-stop teasing from their friends for about a week. He clearly deserved it though, he spoke first before thinking but, hey, he was speaking the truth.

  
He wishes that at least Youngjae was there to talk sense to them but the younger texted them earlier, saying he can see the event from his classroom window so he’ll watch from there instead, not keen on going in the crowd. Youngjae, bless him, had stated that he wasn’t interested in participating – but he’ll gladly be a witness. _That cunning brat_ , Jaebeom thinks, _He probably just said that to have an alibi in case chaos arises_. 

Youngjae is smart. The rest of them, though? Jaebeom isn’t sure. They all kept it a secret from Jinyoung; they hid that they’ll be watching the event from his boyfriend and if he finds out they all skipped class for it, then, they would all be dead. Not even Jaebeom will be spared.

Jaebeom has Jinyoung’s timetables memorized and knows that his boyfriend was having an important lecture at this hour– and like the model student he is, Jinyoung would never miss a class. However, he also knows that the professors are lenient when it comes to this event and lets students participate or watch, as evidenced by the hundreds of students gathered right now. Jaebeom bets some of these students are just there to ogle at naked men. 

Jaebeom was too afraid to ask Jinyoung directly if he would participate. Jinyoung would probably chop his balls off if he did. But knowing Jinyoung, someone who’s so passionate in anything he’s interested in, it's not far off for Jinyoung to participate as he has always been concerned about the issues of society. Yet Jinyoung also holds pride and regard in himself that running around naked is something he definitely wouldn’t do. At least that’s what Jaebeom thinks.

They hear the siren of a megaphone and it draws everyone’s attention. The crowd roars with excitement as the event rolls into a start. _Well there’s no going back now,_ Jaebeom thinks.

One by one, men of different stature and physique made a show of gathering at the entrance of the main hall – all in their nude glory, their whole head covered with only their eyes and mouths seen. The loud and cheerful screams he hears are definitely from the women of the crowd, which is the majority, from Bambam, and from Yugyeom. 

Jaebeom? Jaebeom is speechless, admiring the men who really had the guts to go out naked in front of hundreds of people. 

The person holding the megaphone is saying something about the unjust educational system but Jaebeom isn’t paying attention anymore. Any kind of noise is tuned out as he stares at the runners. Even though he tries not to, he starts to think that, _what if,_ Jinyoung is one of them. 

There are more than twenty men and about five of them have the same physique as Jinyoung. He's actually building more muscle these days, spending time at the gym with Jackson. Jaebeom mentally smacks himself. _I can’t believe I’m looking for Jinyoung’s dick,_ he laments as he starts to discern the crotches of the men. 

He starts to eliminate them one by one. _His shaft is too short so that’s not him. The other one’s balls are too small. That one’s too straight, JInyoung’s is curved a bit upwards. Now that’s too curved to be Jinyoung._ If anyone can hear Jaebeom’s thoughts right now, they would think he’s a lunatic with no sense of shame. Which, maybe, he is but that’s according to Bambam and everyone knows better than to trust that snake.

When he finally looks at the last man on the farthest right, Jaebeom feels his heart stop. He closes his eyes for a moment and steels himself. _No.... It can’t be._ As he slowly opens his eyes to look at the man, all the times he has touched Jinyoung flashes before his eyes.

The neck that he loves to caress so much and paint with blooming hickeys. The perfectly sculpted arms that were strong enough to carry him. The broad chest that keeps a heart of gold and serves as a pillow he loves to bury his face in. The large hands that leave marks whenever they hold his waist too tight and leave a tingling, burning sensation in their wake. The flawless cut of abs that clenches to the core whenever he rides him. The sexy thighs that drive him insane whenever they warp around his waist. 

And the dick. _Oh god, the dick!_ The very definition of Jinyoung’s manhood. It’s _singing_ to him, like a siren to a lost sailor at sea. It’s the exact girth to wrap his hands around. The precise shape of the shaft that fits his palms. His balls, so round and heavy, are like a perfectly cultivated fruit bearing the richest essence in the world. The head that he loves to choke on, to tease and suck that would make Jinyoung writhe beneath him in pleasure. 

Jinyoung’s ethereal body would put Adonis to shame, and Jaebeom has tattooed in his mind every fiber, ever strand of Jinyoung’s being.

  
Jaebeom feels dizzy. Before he can take another look, the men have started to run around the campus, accompanied by the cheers of the other students. Some follow them around, diminishing the crowd that’s in front of him. He sees from his peripheral vision that Jackson and Bambam join in following them, fucking perverts they are. 

But he – Jaebeom’s gaze is locked on the man’s crotch. He watches as the man’s dick bounces up and down with every step he takes until he’s out of his sight.

Jaebeom then snaps out of his reverie. He takes deep breaths. He needs time to calm himself and think. _No, there is no way that man was Jinyoung._ Jaebeom tries to convince himself that it wasn’t him. But every time he closes his eyes, he can remember, can _taste_ every inch, every muscle that is Jinyoung’s flawlessly sculpted body. He laughs at himself. _So much for not being a fucking pervert._

Jaebeom decides that he is just messing with himself. There’s no way it was Jinyoung and he was just seeing things because of the heat of the afternoon sun. Yeah, that’s why. He is probably dehydrated too. _  
  
_

After several minutes under the blazing heat of the sun and his warring thoughts, he hears from the distance the cheers of the students and sees that the runners are coming back to the main hall. Jackson and Bambam have also come back to their spot beside them, both wearing shit-eating grins. 

Jaebeom’s eyes can’t help but once again land on the same man standing on the farthest right. _No! No! No! It’s not Jinyoung! Stop fooling yourself._ But as the event comes to an end and the runners turn around to come back inside the main hall, Jaebeom’s vision zeroes in on the sight of the man’s behind. 

He’s shook to the core. He feels like he was drenched with a bucket of ice water. He can’t breathe. 

The man’s ass is glorious. It has the most beautiful round shape that ladies, everyone, desire to have. The supple, alluring, plushness of it that he’s sure couldn’t belong to anyone else. He clenches his sweaty hands as he remembers all the time he had felt that gorgeous ass in his palms. All the times he has kissed it, squeezed it, spanked it, grabbed it, and caressed it while making love to Jinyoung. 

_There’s no mistaking it anymore. That is definitely Jinyoung,_ a voice at the back of his head whispers. The revelation makes him weak at the knees. He can’t believe it. Park Jinyoung, _his Jinyoung,_ ran around campus in his birthday suit witnessed by hundreds of students. Jaebeom felt a surge of possessiveness through his veins. People other than him were able to gaze upon the divine body of Jinyoung that was meant for his eyes only. 

He doesn’t even realize that Jackson was calling him until he felt him playfully punch his shoulder. “Ouch! What was that for?” He rubs his shoulder while glaring at him.  
  


“Stop daydreaming and tell us if you recognized if Jinyoung was there,” Jackson says excitedly. 

Jaebeom tenses. He hopes none of his friends notices. He swallows and feels that his throat is dry, parched like a man wandering through the desert. He feels like he’s choking and can't form words in his mouth. 

They can’t know that Jaebeom recognized Jinyoung. He would get labeled as a shameless pervert and can kiss his dignity goodbye. And most especially, it would destroy the anonymity that Jinyoung has painstakingly kept. Jaebeom couldn’t break that.

  
“N-no,” Jaebeom says softly while clearing his throat. “I don’t think he was there. No.” 

Mark gazes at him intensely in that calculating way that makes the hairs on Jaebeom’s arm stand, like he knows that Jaebeom is convincing himself rather than his friends.

Fortunately for him, the rest are disappointed in him with Bambam and Yugyeom whining and saying they overestimated Jaebeom’s ability to recognize Jinyoung’s dick, with Jackson laughing at them for even thinking about it in the first place. 

A ring goes off from Mark’s phone and he pulls out his phone out of his pocket to read a message. “It’s from Youngjae. He’s asking if we’d like to meet him and Jinyoung at the cafeteria after class.”  
  


“Oh, yes let’s go! I heard they sell some delicious egg waffles there,” Jackson announces as they walk to the direction of the university cafeteria.

“Mark-hyung’s treat!” Yugyeom exclaims, turning to Mark with a huge, cheshire cat smile on his face. 

Mark just chuckles and agrees. “Sure guys, buy as many as you like. I’ll pay for it.” Of course he would, Jaebeom rolled his eyes. Mark and his insane amount of money. 

Jaebeom mindlessly follows them. He can’t even find it in himself to join their excitement for getting free food. He’s too lost in his thoughts on how he will face Jinyoung with the revelation that he had that afternoon.

* * *

Jaebeom and Jinyoung stumble into their room, mouths pressed together in lust and in laughter. They just got off from the Christmas festivities at Yugyeom’s university where they were awed by the loud concert and the elaborate and expensive pyrotechnique display. When Jackson commented about the extravagance of it and that maybe his own university should administer its own, Yugyeom grumbled and said to be careful about what he wished for. _“Jackson-hyung, those fireworks? That’s my tuition, hyung. I don't think that’s how it should be spent.”_ They all laughed at Yugyeom’s sulkiness and his rants about how actually corrupt his Catholic institution is, and enjoyed the merriment of the lively festivity and the cool December evening air that breezed through them.

They all ended up getting trashed and stupidly drunk afterwards. They spent the remainder of the evening at Yugyeom’s flat, drinking and eating junk food that they were sure to be Jackson’s regret the next morning. They exchanged stories and bonded like how they did in high school. For a second, Jaebeom is awash by nostalgia and he almost cried out of happiness – and when Bambam pointed his teary eyes out, he hit the younger with a bottle of beer and claimed that it was the alcohol in his system making him emotional. They continued destroying their liver and stuffing themselves with unhealthy take outs into the wee hours of the morning when everyone started getting handsy.

They are just a group of healthy young males after all. And they are all so very close, emotionally and physically, that all it took was a lame spin of the bottle to make Jackson climb up Mark’s lap and give the elder a messy, too much teeth and saliva, kiss on the mouth. That had started it and amidst the mess of tangled bodies and sweat slicked skin, Jaebeom dragged Jinyoung to the nearest room possible, which also happens to be Yugyeom’s but in their intoxication and high-spirits, no one cared. Certainly not Jaebeom.

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung giggles as he is thrown to the bed, “Don’t you think this is wrong? This is Gyeommie’s bed.”

Jaebeom stops and stares, at Jinyoung, at the bed, at the closed door to where Yugyeom is sprawled atop Bambam in the living room, and shrugs. “I don’t care.”

He sits himself atop Jinyoung and hastily takes his clothes off, throwing them haphazardly across the room. His shirt snags one of Yugyeom’s trophies from one of the many dancing competitions, that always had Jaebeom feeling like a proud father, on the shelf and the heavy gold falls to the ground. “Oops?”

“He’s gonna be pissed at that, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung says airily, staring hungrily at Jaebeom’s exposed torso, eyes traveling up and down numerous times before focusing on Jaebeom’s pink nipples. Jinyoung licks his lips.

“Who cares,” Jaebeom dismisses the conversation and lifts his hips up to remove his pants and underwear. “All I care about right now is fucking you and to get to that,” he throws the pants and underwear more gently now even after his indignation of not a giving two shits about what happens to their youngest’s room. “I need you to be naked too, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung spreads his arms wide and winks at him, “Then what are you waiting for, hyung? Undress me.”

Jaebeom wastes no time tugging, _ripping_ , his boyfriend’s clothes off, painstakingly enduring the ticking seconds of not kissing Jinyoung. When Jinyoung is finally shirtless, he dips down to cut off Jinyoung’s endless giggles. Jaebeom smiles into the kiss thinking that Jinyoung really gets adorably happy when drunk. Then just as swiftly as he swallowed Jinyoung’s giggles, he swallowed Jinyoung’s tongue too. And just like that, they are trying to push each other’s tongue down each other’s throats in a messy but merry duel.

Jaebeom, after minutes of staking claim to every inch of Jinyoung’s mouth, pulls back and grins. Saliva stretches between them but in their drunken states, no one really cares about how gross it is. Not that they cared to start with; both know that even sober, they love slicking up each other with whatever fluid they can produce. Jaebeom starts nibbling Jinyoung jaw, chin, neck – sucking particularly hard and violently at the juncture of Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder, where his carotid pulse is. He smiles at the bruised skin and imagines a dark, angry hickey that will soon decorate his boyfriend’s neck. “So beautiful,” he murmurs and nuzzles the mark.

“Beast,” Jinyoung huffs, “Only you would be so affectionate to a bruise you made. Now hurry up and remove my pants.”

Jaebeom laughs at Jinyoung’s commanding tone and says, “Aye, aye, captain,” before licking down his boyfriend’s collarbone, breastbone – not forgetting to place tender kisses on Jinyoung’s nipples – and abdomen. His actions make Jinyoung squirm in anticipation and Jaebeom revels in it, drunk with the alcohol running through his veins and the power he has over the man he considers the love of his life.

When he reaches Jinyoung’s pants, he unbuttons it and drags the zipper down with his teeth, drooling and making a wet patch right smack on Jinyoung’s crotch.

“Hyung, please hurry,” Jinyoung whines, “Stop being so slow.”

Jaebeom has two moods. Either he wants Jinyoung to beg, or he hates to hear Jinyoung plead. Fortunately for Jinyoung, Jaebeom is in the latter mood. So like a good dog who follows instructions, Jaebeom picks up the pace and removes Jinyoung’s pants and underwear hastily – because it’s not like Jaebeom is in the right mind to take everything excruciatingly slow. He wants Jinyoung naked as fast as Jinyoung does.

When they are both clothless, warm skin in contact with warm skin, Jaebeom rakes his eyes across Jinyoung’s form and makes a noise of appreciation, more like a choking sound, at what he sees. He will never get used to how gorgeous Jinyoung is.

The pretty collarbones that jut out just in perfect angle for Jaebeom to gnaw on; the defined pectorals that form mounds of muscle that Jaebeom likes to cup with his hands, massaging and teasing; the rosy bud on top of Jinyoung’s chest that Jaebeom loves to flick his hands and tongue on, loves to suck the heck out of; the bisected hard planes of Jinyoung’s abdomen that make Jaebeom drool every fucking time; the strong, thick thighs that breaks Jaebeom’s sanity whether they are hugged by tight jeans or bare and wrapping around his waist. Jaebeom adores, worships, every inch of Jinyoung – every centimeter of his boyfriend including Jinyoung’s cock.

His eyes landed on the appendage between Jinyoung’s legs and like a stormy night, Jaebeom is electrocuted by the memory of seeing the same dick and pair of balls bouncing out in the open. Suddenly, Jaebeom is sober.

His gaze is glued on the penis, so perfect in girth, length and curvature, and balls, so round and heavy, in front of him. He remembers the way that even among the numerous pairs of dicks and balls on display, it’s Jinyoung’s jewels that stood out, _called out_ , to him. He recalls how they looked under that bright, warm sun, the way they radiated and glowed. He recollects that way they bounced, oh how deliciously they bounced, at every step. 

Now, Jaebeom never thought of writing poems for body parts even if he is held in high regard for creative writing by his professors and peers — but now, Jaebeom is about to wax poetic, offering an ode to Jinyoung’s cock and scrotum. 

Jaebeom fixates his eyes on Jinyoung’s cock, unblinking and unmoving, that took literal minutes and one hard buck of Jinyoung’s hips to get him out of his stupor.

“Are you staring at my dick?” Jinyoung asks, part embarrassed and part annoyed. Jaebeom only nodded in response, still speechless from the memory of the appendage haunting him. Jinyoung lets out a disgusting sound and presses, “And why, tell me, are you staring at my dick?”

Jaebeom struggles to answer. He could come clean and confess to Jinyoung that he and the boys skipped classes and went to watch the Freedom Run despite Jinyoung’s warning not to do so. He _could_ be honest and say that – but he is ashamed, so so guilty, of himself for doing that and most of all, ashamed that he really was able to identify Jinyoung through the sight of his dick alone. What would that say of him? That he’s a motherfucking pervert who has his boyfriend’s dick memorized? Or worse, that he is a kinky ass who _enjoyed_ seeing said boyfriend’s dick out in the public?

Jaebeom doesn’t know what to say but he’s certain that telling Jinyoung all those would be a bad idea. Besides, Jinyoung has the habit of turning the tables against him when they argue so he would probably be mad at the fact that Jaebeom went and ogled _other people’s_ private organs. Jinyoung is a possessive freak like that no matter how seemingly unaffected he is.

So Jaebeom, backed in a corner, says, “It’s a very pretty dick, Jinyoungie. Just like you.” He supports his words by caressing the said organ in the most reverent and gentlest of manner. 

Jinyoung squints at him in suspicion and something indescribable – something like he finds Jaebeom insane which is way more preferable than the other outcomes Jaebeom has visualized. Furthermore, it isn’t the first time Jinyoung has looked at him like he grew another head. It’s alright; Jaebeom will live another day.

“Hyung, please,” Jinyoung huffs, clearly annoyed at his antics, “Stop stroking my dick like it’s your first born and please _do something_.”

Jaebeom nods, resolved to service his boyfriend. He leans down to replace his hand that is still tenderly caressing Jinyoung’s cock with his lips. The resounding moan from Jinyoung served to drive Jaebeom more serious and focused on his act of worship. Afterall, he is faced, quite literally, with the most stunning and definitely most unforgettable penis in the whole world – _universe_ , if Jaebeom is pressed further.

Jaebeom mouths the tip, tongue tentatively licking the slit like a kitten. How fitting; he has always thought of Jinyoung to be cat-like – prissy and snob at times, cuddly and oh so warm most of the times – in all senses of the word, and found that giving kitten licks to Jinyoung– _wait a minute_ , it’s Jinyoung who's a kitten, _not him!_ Definitely not him who is all manly and wolfish. Jaebeom’s head is woozy, thoughts jumbled and tangled together. He figures that he must have drank way more than he thought.

But that won’t derail him from his purpose tonight. Jaebeom is a man on a mission and he is determined to deliver his best.  
  


Jaebeom licks a stripe from the underside of Jinyoung’s cock, from the balls all the way to the tip, hot and slick. He is rewarded with another delicious moan as a response. He engulfs the entire length in his mouth, swallowing Jinyoung’s cock with practiced ease. Their friends had always teased him about his large mouth but more room in his oral cavity meant more room to accommodate Jinyoung’s needs. And really, what is he if not made to please his boyfriend?

Jaebeom bobs his head up and down, letting his saliva accumulate and coat Jinyoung’s dick thickly. It isn’t difficult; he’s pleasantly drunk, head in the dumps, mouth dripping with copious amounts of drool. Jaebeom adjusts his jaw around Jinyoung’s girth – so perfectly fitted for his mouth, Jaebeom happily thinks.

“J-Jaebeom!” Jinyoung exclaims when he did a particularly hard suck. Jaebeom pats himself on the back for the good job. He utilizes his hand to fondle Jinyoung’s balls, massaging the pair like the jewel they are – and to Jaebeom, they really are the most priceless jewels out there. Heavy and, dare Jaebeom say, substantial.  
  


Jaebeom continues abusing Jinyoung’s testicles, playing with them like marbles, and renews his vigor in sucking his boyfriend dry. Jaw slacked, mouth filled, Jaebeom takes Jinyoung deeper – so deep that he chokes. His throat constricts and he gasps for air but he holds on. _Anything_ for his Jinyoungie. He paces his breathing, forcing air down his lungs and willing his throat to cooperate, well, as much as it can while he’s drunk.

“Fuck,” Jinyoung hisses, “hyung, I’m really close.”

Jaebeom tries to reply with _I know, I know_ but it all ends up a grumble with the mass of Jinyoung’s appendage blocking his mouth. But he does know that the younger is near because of the way his muscles tighten, abdomen going taut and thighs tensing. Jaebeom knows every inch of Jinyoung’s body, knows very well how each part works, knows what to do and what to expect. That is how he knew Jinyoung’s cock from the number of naked people around him during that Freedom Run. What can he say? Jinyoung is a masterpiece that he is very willing to study and commit to memory.

Jaebeom sucks some more, licks some more – and decides to dip his finger lower, lower, and lower towards Jinyoung’s entrance. Jinyoung’s entire body twitches and the hand that was buried in his hair – huh, he didn’t even notice that – tightens, threatening to pull all of Jaebeom’s hair, and perhaps, just perhaps, Jaebeom would let him. _Anything_ for Jinyoung. His finger traces the outline, feather touch soft and gentle around the puckered skin, tender in its teasing manner.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung,” Jinyoung repeats like a mantra, head turning from side to side frantically. “ _Please._ ”  
  


Ah, Jaebeom doesn’t like hearing his precious Jinyoungie beg so he gives in, his finger digs in.

Jinyoung cums with a loud shout that reverberates through Yugyeom’s bedroom walls.

  
Jaebeom’s mouth is suddenly filled with cum and he, once again, chokes. He pulls away and splutters with the white substance, coughing it out, making a mess of himself and Jinyoung – and Yugyeom’s sheets. He regains composure and simply wipes the cum dripping off his chin with the back of his hands. Jaebeom then crawls beside Jinyoung and lays an arm across his boyfriend’s chest, nuzzling and making himself comfortable.

“Hyung, you’re sleeping?” Jinyoung asks in a tired and sleepy but very blissful voice. “But you didn’t get off.”  
  


“Hush, Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom mumbles sleepily as well, “The important part is _you_ got off. We can take care of me tomorrow. I’m tired. Really, really tired.”

“If you say so,” Jinyoung whispers and snuggles closer to Jaebeom, sated and very much content.

Jaebeom’s last thoughts are about how warm Jinyoung’s skin is and the mess they made of Yugyeom’s room. Jaebeom is able to say _Fuck, Yugyeom_ before the he succumbs to the dark, feeling light and happy. 

* * *

Jaebeom wakes up with a throbbing headache. He knows better than to drink too much as he did last night, knows of the painful consequences of being completely drunk and waking up to a raging hangover. He knows better – but of course, at that time, when all of them were together surrounded by bottles upon bottles of alcohol, he did not give a shit. They all did not. Even Jinyoung who is their remaining voice of reason had been trashed. 

Stretching his body to release the tension in his muscles, he slowly blinks his eyes open to survey very familiar surroundings but are definitely not his nor Jinyoung’s room. The morning light seeping through the gaps in the curtains blinds him and he squints at the walls, trying to remember where he is. “ _Ah, that’s right. We’re in Yugyeom’s room.”_

Speaking of Jinyoung, Jaebeom turns to his side to see Jinyoung still asleep. His beautiful angel is bathed in the streaks of dawn making him appear more heavenly, more ethereal, breathtakingly out of this world. Gazing at his boyfriend’s neck, he sees a colorful array of blooming hickeys and feels an immense sense of pride in himself for painting such a masterpiece. 

He recalls the events of last night – how he had pleasured his beloved to the point of ecstasy, crying, whining, _begging_ , and how he had cherished, adored, _worshiped_ every part of Jinyoung. Jaebeom feels accomplished, like he has fulfilled some prophecy, like he has ticked one of the reasons why he was born into the world until – 

His recollection stops when he remembers how he had frozen in place atop Jinyoung, how his eyes bored intensely at Jinyoung’s cock embarrassingly; how time seemingly ceased and every detail seemed to magnify. Jaebeom remembers how the memory of seeing his boyfriend’s dick in public crashed into him like a freight train, rendering him mute and deaf. _God, I’m so lame,_ he thinks inwardly. He sighs and hopes that Jinyoung was drunk enough last night not to remember that detail. 

He cuddles closer to Jinyoung and starts kissing the younger’s cheek. His morning wood pressing against Jinyoung’s thigh serves as a reminder that he wasn’t able to get off last night. With renewed vigor, he starts to kiss Jinyoung’s chin, down to his boyfriend’s gorgeous neck. He then slowly moves his cock against Jinyoung’s thigh, the small shocks of pleasure adding to the hot flames of his arousal. 

Jinyoung whimpers as he wakes up. Feeling the movement of Jaebeom against his body. “Hyung?” He yawns as he starts to gain consciousness.

“Good morning beautiful,” Jaebeom whispers in a sultry tone. 

The same need is mirrored in Jinyoung’s eyes, cock coming to erection as Jaebeom continues to hump his boyfriend relentlessly, and whispers sweet nonsense against Jinyoung’s ears in his deep, morning baritone.

Morning breath be damned, Jinyoung kisses Jaebeom on the lips with hunger like a starving man quenching his thirst. Jinyoung will never turn down morning sex with Jaebeom, and Jaebeom is happy with that universal fact. Feeling more awake now, Jaebeom kisses back, nibbling Jinyoung’s lower lip which he knows turns the younger on so much. 

With a moan – _god,_ it’s music to Jaebeom’s ears – Jinyoung, never one to lie down passively, angles his hips against Jaebeom so that their cocks can rub against each other and, oh does it feel like bliss. 

Jaebeom places his hand on Jinyoung’s waist and grips hard, smashing their bodies close together and determined to bring them to ecstasy together all the while devouring Jinyoung’s lips, mouths never disconnecting.

Jaebeom is too absorbed in Jinyoung; thoughts full of Jinyoung, Jinyoung, _Jinyoung_ – that he doesn’t hear the door opening until it’s too late, until a deafening banshee scream pierced the bubble they have created. 

He immediately pulls back and jumps away from Jinyoung as if he was burned. Unfortunately, his sleep-hazy and lust-clouded body miscalculates the distance and falls down the bed to the hardwood floor with a loud thump. So much for a peaceful morning, he groans. 

Before he can get up, he hears another ear-splitting scream. If he thought the hangover headache he woke up to was bad, it is nothing compared to the headache he has not because of all the screaming and screeching.

“WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Jinyoung shouts from the bed.

Jaebeom gets up from the floor to see that, no, it wasn’t two banshees that came in barrelling into their peace, but Yugyeom and Bambam who both looked pained standing by the door. 

“M-my… my room.. What did you do to my room?!” Yugyeom looks genuinely horrified, eyes sweeping in disbelief as he looks at the state of his room. Jaebeom thinks their youngest friend is just a tiny shove away from crying and he almost feels bad.

Jaebeom looks around as well and takes note of the damage they have done. And they did manage to make a mess of the room quite a bit. Their clothes are haphazardly strawn across the room. One of Yugyeom’s trophies is on the floor, with a very visible scratch on the nameplate and a dent to the side. And there, on the bed where Jinyoung lay, is proof of the events of the night before, stains of undeniable cum decorating the bed sheets. 

Jinyoung scoffs, “Oh don’t be such a big baby about it.” 

“Big baby?!” Yugyeom screeches, “You trashed my room, broke one of my trophies, and defiled my bed with your weird kinky sex!” He sounds borderline hysterical, “You guys owe me new bed sheets!” 

To be fair, Jaebeom feels kinda sorry for Yugyeom, but then he remembers that he and Bambam cockblocked their morning sex – so, perhaps, no. Yeah, Jaebeom feels no remorse at all. 

“We did not have have weird kinky sex on your bed. We didn’t even had sex, no thank to you,” Jaebeom eyes Yugyeom sharply to which the boy actually takes a step back, “I only gave Jinyoung a blowjob,” Jaebeom states as he gets up to pick up his underwear from the floor and put it on.   
  


Yugyeom gags at that, declaring that it’s TMI, and he didn't need to know that. Ever. 

Bambam chips in and exclaims, “Excuse me? You’ve scarred us for life while you were humping each other like dogs in heat earlier. I demand payback for my innocence!.” 

“And who said to watch us, you fuckers,” Jinyoung answers heatedly as he puts on the shirt Jaebeom handed him. It was Jaebeom’s shirt, wide and large enough to end mid-thigh, covering up his private bits. “And besides it’s not like you haven’t seen dick before. Stop acting virginal. Besides, _you_ have dicks of your own,” Jinyoung argues.

Jaebeom then sits down by the end of the bed and notices Jackson, Mark, and Youngjae at the door, peering behind the maknaes, most likely trying to see what the commotion is all about so early in the morning.

“I don't want to see dick against my own will!” Yugyeom cries, “Especially not yours and Jaebeom-hyung’s!” Yugyeom crosses his arms and pouts in retaliation.

“Yugyeom is right. It’s so awkward to associate a dick with a face. If we wanted to see dicks, we’d go and see it anonymously like we did during the Freedom Run event.” Bambam adds, so casually like dick sighting is a sport they all engage in on the regular.

Jaebeom instantly stills at that. _Fucking Bambam did not just say that!_ That slip up will definitely cost him his life and Jaebeom mentally starts begging the gods to help him get out of the brewing mess alive and with intact body parts.  
  


“The.. the what?” Jinyoung stammers, face red and visibly painted with shock.  
  


“The Freedom Run event! Hello? You and Youngjae-hyung should know about it, of all people,” Bambam sasses.

“I know about the event Bam. But what about it?” Jinyoung grits out, a clear warning underlying his tone. Jaebeom prays harder for the gods to nudge Bambam into escaping their predicament.

  
But alas, the heavens are tired of Jaebeom and perhaps the gods are punishing him for being so cruel and dismissive of Yugyeom’s feelings last night and earlier. Bambam just shrugs, “We went, saw a bunch of guys run around naked. No big deal.”

“No big deal?!” Jinyoung hisses. “You guys skipped class just to watch the event? All the way at my university?!” Jinyoung is clearly pissed at this point. Jaebeom inches a bit away from Jinyoung; he knew his boyfriend was against them doing anything reckless and stupid that might affect their academic performance all for witnessing dudes naked and running to causes they don’t even care about. Jaebeom always frowns at that; he does care about societal issues. Jinyoung sometimes is unfair and prejudiced against them.

“Hey don’t just blame us! Jaebeom-hyung went too,” Yugyeom points out. Jaebeom curses the gods for siding with Yugyeom.

Jinyoung whips his head at Jaebeom who was inching farther and farther away in a very un-stealthy manner. “You went even when I told you not to?! And you brought the kids with you?!”

A shout of _Hey, I’m not your kid!_ From Jackson’s direction went unheard for Jaebeom is cold sweating already and is very much focused on what to say next. “I.. I didn’t.. I mean I did.. But I…” He knows that any small mistake can unleash Jinyoung’s unforgiving rage against them. How did a lovely morning with promising sex turn out to be his death sentence?

“Why are you so worked up about it? It’s not like you participated,” Bambam says to Jinyoung.

  
Jinyoung cold glare that could freeze even the fires of hell zero in on him. “And how do you know I didn’t participate?”

“Jaebeom-hyung said so,” Bambam reasons as Jaebeom made a choking noise of despair. “We asked him if he can identify your dick among the naked men there but he said he couldn’t,” he shrugs, “Meaning, you weren’t there. Some kind of boyfriend he is, huh? Not knowing his own boyfriend’s dick.”

_That_ . That fucking jabbed at Jaebeom’s ego hard and, sue him, but he can’t let it be. He _can_ and _did_ identify Jinyoung by just his dick. Even with his eyes closed, he can picture every millimeter of Jinyoung’s gorgeous body, can feel the smooth skin, every dip and indentation, every bump and ridge. How dare Bambam accuse him of being a neglectful boyfriend! It’s blasphemous to even think of forgetting a single detail of the masterpiece that is his boyfriend. 

So to save what's left of his pride, and prove to everyone that Jaebeom is not a failure of a boyfriend and that he knows Jinyoung inside out – the charges against Bambam. 

“Excuse me! I definitely _can_ identify Jinyoung by just his dick! I have memorized every single inch of his body and I _know_ that he participated in the Freedom Run,” Jaebeom counters. “He was the one standing at the farthest right of the group, right at the front.” Jaebeom states with confidence. 

“What?” Jackson intervenes. “Hyung, you told us you couldn’t recognize him!” Jackson whines from his place at the door. 

“You’re lying,” Mark suspiciously adds.

“Sorry, hyung, but I don’t believe you,” Youngjae butts in.

Jaebeom is aghast. He is disgusted with his friends. How dare they think he was lying? How dare they doubt him? “Of course I recognized him!” He asserts, “But you guys didn’t need to know that. What kind of boyfriend am I if I can’t recognize Jinyoung even with his face covered?” 

The whole room is silent after that. A drop of pin would be heard if someone had a pin and dropped it which none of them do, and Jaebeom was thankful for it. He doesn’t think he can stand more drama. 

The tension in the air is so heavy and thick that it could snap at any moment. Jaebeom ever so slowly realizes his mistake, realizes what he said and _fuck!_ he let everything slip out. So much for saving his pride and dignity. Jinyoung, in his still silence, must already be thinking that he is a shameless pervert for a boyfriend, a sexual deviant with a penchant for memorizing dick shapes and sizes. Shame burns brightly at his chest and Jaebeom fans it harder so he’ll be turned to ashes and escape the awkward tension of the room.

Fearing for his life, he carefully looks at Jinyoung who is sporting a grin so menacing, he feels chills down his bones. Jaebeom, for the first time that morning, curses at himself for being so careless and dumb.

  
There’s nothing worse in this world than an enraged Jinyoung. With a sickly sweet tone his _angelic_ boyfriend murmurs, “Yah, Lim Jaebeom. Do you mind explaining what you just said?”

  
Jaebeom gulps and looks at the other guys for help, only to see all of them escape Jinyoung’s wrath and run to the living room. _Well shit._

* * *

Jinyoung doesn’t ask for much. He just wants to graduate with honors – preferably at the top of his cohort – land a stable job after, continue being with his friends, make a family with Jaebeom in the future, and raise their child in a just and fair society with equal opportunities to education, healthcare and income. Alright, maybe that’s a lot to ask but can’t the universe cut him some slack and grant him some peace?

After hearing Jaebeom confess to his crimes – crimes in which Jinyoung found he really didn’t care much but enjoyed the way Jaebeom squirmed and suffered under his scrutiny – Jinyoung realizes and succumbs to the fact that no matter how much he enforces rules of decorum, his friends will never listen to him. Perhaps it is time he gives up. Playing role model to a group that shares one brain cell drains his remaining neurons. He sighs, feeling helpless.

“You’re not mad anymore?” Jaebeom carefully asks.

Jinyoung glares at his boyfriend but there is no fire underneath it. His fire had been doused out cold when Jaebeom told him how Jackson persuaded them all to watch the Freedom Run, and how Bambam persuaded him to accept the challenge of guessing which dick was his. Yeah, no fire remains in him now. Only ashes.

“You know I didn’t look at the others, right? You know my eyes had been glued to you only, right?” Jaebeom pleads and this is what blows Jinyoung’s mind the most.

He wore a mask made of sack just like the rest. There had been many participants this year, ranging from freshmen to seniors to professors. Jinyoung is sure that there had been someone else who was the same height as him, same build as him, same skin color as him. With all those people around, how in the freaking heck did Jaebeom manage to pinpoint him? And Jaebeom really did – Jinyoung really was the one at the first line, standing at the farthest right of the group.

It baffles Jinyoung just how Jaebeom managed to identify him with only his private part out on display. _Oh god, was that why he was staring at my dick last night?_

  
“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung starts, “How did you know it’s me?”

“W-what?”

“How did you know it’s my dick and not someone else’s?” Jinyoung presses. “How can you identify me by just that?! That’s impossible!”

“I-I...it’s not impossible,” Jaebeom murmurs, “I know you, Jinyoungie, inside out. I thought you knew that? That we know everything about each other?”

Jinyoung purses his lips, “Yeah, but really? My cock? Jaebeom? How is that normal?!”

“Listen,” Jaebeom takes one of his hands and earnestly says, “I love you and all of you. I know it’s cheesy but you’re the most wondrous piece of art to me and I spent the last years trying my best in memorizing every inch of you, committing them to memory.”

Jinyoung is left speechless. How does he respond to that? With pride that Jaebeom knows him _that_ much? With glee that his boyfriend can single out his penis in the mass of other penises? Or disgusted that this whole exchange only proved how much of a kinky motherfucker Jaebeom is?

“How do I reply to that?” Jinyoung genuinely asks, helpless and confused.

Jaebeom smiles tenderly at him and pulls him down to the mattress again, throwing an arm and a leg across his body. “You simply don’t reply,” Jaebeom grins, like the sexual deviant that he is, before sealing their mouths together again.

Jinyoung surrenders to the kiss. The universe really does not grant him peace.

  
  
  


(“I can’t believe you really participated, Jinyoung. You told me you wouldn't join this time.”

“I only said that so you won’t get any ideas but I should’ve known that you guys won’t listen to me.”

“Yeah? I didn’t know you were so passionate about running around naked.”

“There was a cause, Jaebeom. And what’s it to you, anyway?”

“I don’t like other guys looking at your dick.”

“We were wearing masks, Jaebeom. No one knows it’s me. No one _knew_ it’s me but you, freaking pervert.”

“Still, I don’t like your dick out on display for others. It's mine, Jinyoungie, mine.”

“Will you please stop caressing my dick so reverently?!”

“Nope, never. It’s a beautiful dick. Just like you.”)

**Author's Note:**

> so [Freedom Run](https://speqtrumph.wordpress.com/2017/12/01/end-war-not-lives-oblation-run-slams-war-on-drugs/) is a real thing that occurs here :)) don't worry, the link isn't porn or harmful, just an article about it that can maybe make you understand what it is about. BUT THERE ARE NAKED MEN so if you don't want to see, do not open. the run is ultimately for a good cause :))
> 
> also, jackson is a rich dude who calls this [egg waffle](https://www.filipinochow.com/kwek-kwek/). it's not. it's a local delicacy called kwek kwek.
> 
> we hope you liked this! please give us a comment or a kudo if you did. thank you for reading!


End file.
